


The Little Things In Life Make The World Go Round

by Toasty_Writes



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/pseuds/Toasty_Writes
Summary: Just some baby Cybertronian stories





	The Little Things In Life Make The World Go Round

Brainstorm's optics were a light with joy as he cooed at the babe in his arms. The babe's optics were bright as it babbled gibberishly. Brainstorm chuckled and touched his forehead to its.

  
Perceptor stood back aways, watching with soft optics at the scene before him. He didn't want to interrupt the moment, but of course, he had too. Striding in, the sniper wasn't noticed until the sparkling babbled and pointed at him. Brainstorm turned his attention to where it was pointing and practically beamed. "Percy!" He chirped. Perceptor gave a nod as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around the mech's waist, being mindful of his wings. Brainstorm leaned back, as much as he could, then went back to paying attention to the sparkling, who was waving it's arms and babbling angrily at not being the center of attention. Perceptor hummed as Brainstorm chirped and cooed at the sparkling, being content with his family.


End file.
